sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ben McKenzie
| birth_place = Austin, Texas, U.S. | education = Stephen F. Austin High School (Austin, Texas) | alma_mater = University of Virginia (B.A.) | occupation = | years_active = 2002–present | spouse = | children = 1 }} Benjamin McKenzie Schenkkan (born September 12, 1978), known professionally as Ben McKenzie, is an American actor and director. He is known as Ryan Atwood in the television series The O.C. and as Ben Sherman in Southland. He appeared in the films JunebugJunebug's Benjamin McKenzie Retrieved 2007-1-14. People Magazine. and 88 Minutes. His first starring role in a feature film was in the 2008 indie release Johnny Got His Gun.Benjamin McKenzie Variety Retrieved 2008-10-8. Variety (magazine) Since 2014, McKenzie has been starring as James Gordon in the television series Gotham. Early life Benjamin McKenzie Schenkkan was born in Austin, Texas. He is of Dutch-Jewish, English, and Scottish descent. He is one of three boys born to Frances Victory Schenkkan, a poet, and Pieter Meade "Pete" Schenkkan, an attorney. His middle name, McKenzie, is his paternal grandmother's maiden name. His grandfather, Robert F. Schenkkan, was a professor at the University of Texas at Austin, and worked with President Lyndon B. Johnson on passing the Public Broadcasting Act of 1967. He is a nephew of Pulitzer Prize-winning playwright Robert Schenkkan, Jr. For middle school, he attended St. Andrew's Episcopal School, where he was friends and flag football teammates with future Super Bowl MVP Drew Brees."A brush with greatness - why I want Drew Brees to win tonight", texascollegetennis.com; retrieved March 8, 2010. He attended Stephen F. Austin High School, playing wide receiver and defensive back for the school's football team. From 1997–2001, he attended the University of Virginia, his father and paternal grandfather's alma mater, where he majored in foreign affairs and economics. He uses his middle name as his stage name to avoid confusion with actor Ben Shenkman. Career From 2001 to 2003, McKenzie worked in part-time jobs and sought acting work in New York and Los Angeles before being cast as Ryan Atwood in The O.C. On August 5, 2003, Fox premiered the television series, about affluent teenagers with stormy personal lives in Orange County, California. The show became an overnight success and made McKenzie famous. His performance in The O.C. earned him "Choice Breakout TV Star - Male" and "Choice TV Chemistry" nominations in the Teen Choice Awards and "Choice TV Actor - Drama/Action Adventure" and "Choice TV Actor: Drama" wins. McKenzie reportedly earned between about $15,000 and $25,000 per episode throughout the show's run. The O.C. was the first time McKenzie played what The New York Times later described as the "quiet, guarded leading man" role he would repeatedly portray. As a result of the show's success, McKenzie appeared in magazines including People, In Touch Weekly and Us Weekly. He was ranked No. 5 in Independent Online's "100 Sexiest Men Alive" and twice appeared on Teen People magazine's annual list of "25 Sexiest Stars under 25". McKenzie was also voted one of [[InStyle|''InStyle's]] "10 Hottest Bachelors of Summer" in July 2005. ''The O.C. dropped in ratings dramatically during its third and fourth seasons, and ended in early 2007. While appearing in The O.C., McKenzie made his feature film debut in Junebug alongside Amy Adams and Embeth Davidtz. The film was nominated for "Best International Film" and "Outstanding Ensemble Acting" in the Amanda Awards and won the Sarasota Film Festival award for "Outstanding Ensemble Acting". It also received high praise at the 2005 Sundance Film Festival.Benjamin McKenzie Us Weekly Magazine BiographyUs Weekly. According to Production Weekly, McKenzie was set to star in the thriller Snakes on a Plane, formerly known as Pacific Air 121, but later dropped out to film 88 Minutes, which starred Al Pacino. In 2008, McKenzie earned critical acclaim for his solo performance in the "live on stage, on film" version of Dalton Trumbo's 1939 novel Johnny Got His Gun, his first starring role in a feature film. He stars as Joe Bonham, a role previously played by James Cagney, Jeff Daniels, and Timothy Bottoms. The movie premiered at the Paramount Theater in Austin, McKenzie's hometown, while he was filming the pilot for Southland. In 2009, he appeared in the short movie The Eight Percent. The movie won the Delta Air Lines Fly-in Movie Contest and entered as an official selection on the Tribeca Film Festival's Short film category. McKenzie starred as rookie police officer Ben Sherman on the NBC drama Southland, which premiered on April 9, 2009. The show was canceled while in production on its second season. TNT bought the rights for the show and showed the seven episodes that had been produced. The show was subsequently renewed. However, the show was once again cancelled after the fifth season. McKenzie returned to Fox in the Batman prequel television show Gotham, which premiered on September 22, 2014. In the series, he portrays James Gordon as a young detective new to Gotham City. In the same series, he made his directorial debut with the season 3 episode "These Delicate and Dark Obsessions". McKenzie went on to direct "One of My Three Soups" and write "The Demon's Head" from the fourth season. He shot Live! a real-time action thriller in Birmingham Alabama in early summer 2018, with the film slated for release in 2019. Personal life In September 2015, Morena Baccarin said in a legal declaration involving her divorce that she planned to marry her Gotham co-star, McKenzie, adding that she was pregnant with their child. Their daughter Frances Laiz Setta Schenkkan was born March 2, 2016. Baccarin and McKenzie announced their engagement in November 2016. They were married on June 2, 2017 in Brooklyn, New York. Filmography Awards and nominations Further reading * References External links * * * Ben McKenzie at TV.com * Benjamin McKenzie at BuddyTV.com * * * Gotham on Fox.com Category:1978 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American people of Dutch-Jewish descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Austin High School (Austin, Texas) alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Austin, Texas Category:University of Virginia alumni